Zwei High
by dbzhardcore
Summary: Roman's daily hijinks where he's an English teacher. Slice of life with romance. Comedy will ensue. Set in an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Zwei High

Chapter 1 – Roman

Roman yawned loudly while walking down the sidewalk. He pulled an all nighter playing his recent dating sim game, but the result was worth it. A small smile formed on his lips as he recalled the night journey.

"Finally! I got Mitsu to be mine! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A look of shock, confusion, and scared faces came from the people around him as he suddenly realized that he wasn't at his apartment. A bit of red came up on his face as he hid his face behind his hat as he continued to walk. A small sigh then came out of his lips.

"If only I could stay inside. I don't even want to work! No no Roman! Think of all the money that you'll get out of this and all the new games and figures you can buy!"

A little laughter came out again as he suddenly looked a bit energized now. Roman has been living by himself now for eight years. During that time he's been getting money from his parents to barely live on. But that won't be the case anymore.

Now that he's twenty-five years old, he finally got his Bachelor's degree in English a few months ago. Deciding that he didn't want to spend too much energy or effort with his degree, he decided to become a high school teacher. He figured that it would be an easy cinch while getting payed.

Today will be his first day on the job. How he got hired and was able to pass all the training requirements, nobody understood except for Roman. Even then he didn't understand. All he knew was that he got the job and that's all that mattered to him. That was the only time he's been energetic outside of his anime figures, games and shows.

"I have to admit I am a pretty good actor. Hmm maybe I should have been an actor instead! Nah. That would take too much work or effort."

Roman was getting close to the school now. All he had to do was introduce himself today, let his students know what to expect and let them do whatever they want for the rest of the class time while he plays on his handheld console. Everything will go perfect! No one will bother him, he can sleep during exams and even assign whatever homework he wants to! (Under the guidelines of the school's course).

"Absolutely nothing can go wron-Huh?"

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a little bit up ahead a girl stuck in a tree. It looked like a student of some sort. How a student got up there he had no idea, nor had time to worry since school was almost about to begin. While Roman did pull an all nighter to finally get his dream girl to fall in love with him, it also meant that he barely slept and almost overslept if it weren't for his "waifu alarm clock" to wake him up.

As Roman finally got to the tree, he got a better look at the student. It looked like she's fifteen feet off the ground. How she got up there Roman had no idea. She looked a bit scared but that wasn't the thing that stood out to him. Her right side had pink hair while her left side had brown on it. His stomach growled a little bit at the sight of her.

"Why is it that I want ice cream all of a sudden?"

While in a daze thinking about ice cream, the little girl up in the tree finally spoke up.

"Ummm c-can you please h-help me out? I saw a kitty stuck in this tree and I had to help out but now I can't get down…"

She gave a smile and a little laugh as her phone went off. Surprised by her cat notification noise, she pulled out her phone to see what the commotion was about.

"OH NO! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START IN TEN MINUTES! I'M GOING TO BE LATE ON MY FIRST DAY OF CLASS! I'VE NEVER BEEN LATE! OH THIS IS HORRIBLE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"  
Tears started to come out of her eyes now as Roman was trying his best at figuring out what to do.

"Calm down there miss..?"

"I-It's Neopolitan X-"

"Ok! Ok! Neo! Look I'll just call you that because saying Neopolitan is a mouth sore. Anyways, the point is that I'll get you down from that tree; so don't freak out and everything will be alright!"

At that moment, a little gasp came out of Neo's mouth. Why was this man being so kind and caring when he could have gone after her little tangent. Why was her chest suddenly becoming tight while her face started to blush up? Could it be heart burn? Yeah it was probably that. Neo took a note to get to the nurse's office to get checked up when break comes around.

"Alright, now take a deep breath and jump off while keeping your eyes closed. Everything will be fine." Roman said.

"O-Ok!" Neo responded back as she took a deep breath.

"Whatever you do, don't look at the ground." Roman finally said as Neo jumped off.

"Wait what?" Neo said as she opened her eyes and saw the speeding ground coming closer and closer to her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Neo screamed while frantically flailing arms around.

"It's okay! I got-BLEEEEGGGGGHHHHHH! You…" Roman coughed out as Neo, who reclosed her eyes for the impact opened them back up.

"H-Huh? I-I'm alive…I'M ALIVE! OH THANK YOU KIND MISTER! Um mister…where are you?" Neo asked while looking around to find her hero.

"D-Down here…" Roman muttered while Neo was perfectly fine while sitting on his chest.

"GAH!" Neo cried out as she suddenly jumped off while her face had a heavy blush on it. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"No! No! No! It's all good! I needed that to wake me up anyway haha! And besides…I'm glad that you're safe."

A smile formed on his lips while everything around Neo zoomed out of existence around her while the only thing she saw was Roman. Her breathing was getting heavy, her chest tightening up again, her heart beating going crazy and her face was red.

" _Why is this feeling coming back? Is it heart burn again?"_ Neo asked to herself.

Every time she looked at Roman, she could feel herself going crazy.

"I've never had symptoms like this before! But what is it that's making me feel like this!"

Just then, Neo remembered something she asked her father way back when she was a little girl.

"Daddy, how did you know that you were in love with mommy?" Young Neo asked.

"Well sweetie it was when my chest felt tight, my breathing was getting heavy, my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest, and I could feel my face getting redder every second!" Her father said with a proud look on his face.

"Heehee daddy's funny!"

"Um Neo?" Roman asked as Neo suddenly realized that Roman's forehead was on hers.

"W-W-WHAAAAT!?" Neo shouted as she jumped back a bit.

"Oh sorry about that. It looked like you were in a trance or something so I had to make sure you weren't having a fever. You do seem fine though, but I don't know why your face is so red."

Neo gasps as the shocking truth finally came to her. She was in love with this man.

"Anyways, I have to get going now. I have stuff to do." Roman said as he was ready to limp off.

"WAIT!" Neo yelled as Roman turned back to face her.  
"Um…yes?"

"W-Will I see you again?" Neo asked as the thought of never seeing him again was crushing her.

He took a good look at Neo and remembered that she looked like a student who would go to Zwei High as he smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure of it."

"A-Alright then! I'll see you later!" Neo said as she ran past him and into the school building. A big smile formed on her face before she gasped and got depressed.

"I didn't even ask him what his name was…"

A sigh came out of her as she walked into the classroom for English. Neo always was a fan of English class and the class as her first day of school every day of the week, she couldn't be happier. She tried to spot any seats open as she saw one that was two seats by the window. As soon as she plopped down on her seat, she suddenly felt an arm loosely around her neck.

"It's good seeing you Neo! Never expected to see you here in my class!"

That voice was instantly recognizable to the small girl as she looked up to see a big smile on her best friends face.

"Hi there Yang! I never thought you would take English class in the morning as well!"

"Ha!" Yang laughed. "I took this class since I know I can just fall asleep while the sun's rays warms me up nicely!" A proud look came on Yang's face as she puffed out her chest like she was a genius.

"Yeah that is like you Yang." Neo gave out a nervous laughter, not knowing whether or not she should be worried for her friend.

"Anyways have you heard?" Yang asked Neo.

"Heard what?" Neo asked in confusion.

"That this school got a new hot teacher! I know it's weird that I would know that since we're freshman and all, but I got my sources."

A small wink came out of Yang as Neo was still in thought about what her friend just said. Could it be that orange hair man who she just met? Nah it couldn't be. He didn't really look or seem like the type to teach.

" _But what is his job then if that was the case?"_

Before her mind could get lost in thought, the bell rang and the door opened as a voice was heard out of the doorway.

"Alright class, settle down and listen up. Starting today I'm going to be your teacher. I hope we can get along well with no troubles happening okay? Good."

Neo's mind couldn't believe it as her face had the same shock value. Standing in front of her was the man she spoke to earlier as he wrote his name on the whiteboard.

"My name is Roman Torchwick and you can call me whatever you want as long as it's appropriate." Roman said as he started class.

" _So that's his name…Roman"_ Neo said to herself as hearts started to form in her eyes. This was the man whom she fell in love with. _"Yang was right…he's definitely hot~"_

Meanwhile while this was all going on, Yang had a confused and disgusted look on her face. _"He isn't hot! He isn't hot at all!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei High

Chapter 2 – Neo

"Alright so now it's time to take attendance." Roman said as he took out the roll sheet from his bag. He then took out a pen as he gave a weird look at it.

"Whoops wrong one!" Roman said as he tossed the 3DS stylus back into the bag.

"Now where is it-aha! Found it!" Roman shouted with joy as he brought out a real pen this time. He then started to move onto the sheet now. As he went to the first name his eyes grew wide in surprise before placing a smile as he said,

"Jaune Arc?"

"Here." Said the blonde hair boy with his arm high in the air. He seemed to be really enthusiastic.

"Nice to see you again Jaune."

"Ditto Roman!"

Neo was taken aback by this. How did these two know each other? Were they friends or could it be…lovers!? Her face went red as she thought of this. How scandalous! How shameless! The very fact that her lover could be in love with a man made her sad, but at the same time…had her think how hot it was.

As Roman was continuing down what seemed to be a never ending list of names, he then went onto another person who was familiar to him.

"Oh you're in this class too Lie Ren?"

"Present teacher and yes, I didn't expect to see you here as well." Said the boy with a calm demeanor. He gave Roman a small nod before Roman went on with the list.

Now Neo was really confused. Could it be that those two knew him very well or be a possible love interest to him!? The fact that if it was the latter, how much of a scandal it could be! Neo hoped in the bottom of her heart that wasn't the case as her face went red again from the questionable imagery she was having of the three.

Roman kept going on as his face suddenly turned blue as he muttered out the next name as quietly as he could.

"… _Nora Valkyrie…"_

Roman yearned that the person he called wasn't here as the room suddenly became quiet. A look of relief appeared on his face.

"Phew. Looks like she's not here. Moving on then. Yang Xia-"

" **HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Before Roman could react, a drop kick appeared out of the doorway as it sent Roman sprawling across the floor.

" **NORA VALKYRIE PRESENT AND NOT TOTALLY LATE TEACH** …er?"

Nora said in confusion as Roman quickly picked himself back up as he flicked the orange hair girl on the forehead. The whole class was shocked what they just saw happen in front of their eyes.

"Ow! How could you do that to me, the queen of the castle…Huh? Broman?" Nora said in surprise as she couldn't believe who was in front of her. "You're my teacher!?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm the teacher. Big whoopdeedeedoo of a surprise. Now go take your seat before I mark you tardy!" Roman said with a menacing look on his face.

"Eep! Sorry Broman sorry!" Nora sheepishly replied as she scrambled over to her seat.

"Ahem…moving on…Yang Xiao Long?"

"H-Here?" Yang said in a meek voice as she didn't know how to respond to what transpired in front of her.

While this was all transpiring, Neo had a dark aura surrounding her.

" _Nora! My classmate and friend from middle school!? What was she doing being so close to Roman like that? How does he know her as well!? Could they be lovers!? But I thought he liked those two guys? Or is he bi…huh. Anyways that's not the point! I have to get to the bottom of this! Hehehehehehehehehehe…"_ Neo maniacally thought to herself as she started to sharpen her pencil.

"And last but not least, Neopolita-huh? Neo? Why does that sound familiar?" Roman asked after reading off the last name on the attendance sheet.

"Here my lovely Roman~" Neo said in a sweet and seductive voice as her dark aura was now fully pink and filled with hearts around her. "I'm glad we get to meet again~"

"Oh it's nice to see you too I guess." Roman said as he straight up ignored her tone and word choices as he continued on.

"Well now that that's over with, everyone take a syllabus and pass it down, read it and spend the rest of the class time however you want. Got it? Good."

Before anyone could ask any questions on the syllabus, Roman started to fall asleep with his face on the desk. The classroom then became group circles of friends who started to chat with one another. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were in one small group chatting up and having fun as Yang went over to Neo's desk.

"Yo! Sorry about that one Neo! That info I've gotten had to be a sick joke! I'll make those bastards pay for this! Damn, and to think I had a class to look forward to is now down the drain. Am I right or what Neo? Neo…?" Yang asked her ice cream friend as Neo continued to stare at Roman's sleeping face as she kept sighing in-between.

Hearts formed on her eyes again as Yang waved a hand in front of her face. She knew all too well what was going on as her face had a no, no, no look on it.

"Neo you can't be serious…" She leaned in to whisper, _"You…like him?"_

"Eep!" Neo let out a small noise as she finally realized that her truth had been revealed. She got her pencil, ready to attack the intruder before letting her guard down as she saw that it was Yang.

"Oh…it's you Yang." Neo replied with her cheery voice as her death grip on the pencil fell back down on the desk.

"Uhhhh…" Yang didn't know how to respond as she left it as it is. She didn't want to get herself into danger where it didn't belong…unless it was from her.

"So…you like him…Roman?"

"Oh Yang!" Neo happily said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "He's so dreamy! That hair! That face! That lovely eye he has! Oh everything about him makes me feel all tingly inside!"

Yang looked back at Roman as a bit of drool started to come out of his mouth now.

"Right…"

"Tell me Yang…are you also interested in him?" Neo calmly asked as the dark aura came back around her, her eyes all spirally like. "Because if you do…oh we're going to have some trouble."

Yang was pretty creeped out what was happening in front of her. What happened to her sweet friend? Wait, now was not the time to ask as she realized her life was on the line as she shook her head.

"No! No! No! Of course not! There's no way I would ever fall for him!"

"Are you suuuure?" Neo asked as she brought her face closer to Yang's as a big grin appeared.

"I'm sure!" Yang answered back quickly as she brought her hands to her face to protect herself from Neo's gaze.

"Oh! That's good then!" Neo said happily as her cheery aura was back as Yang was just left in confusion as to what the hell just happened.

"But Nora…" Neo continued on, "I wonder what sort of relationship she has with him…"

Neo then brought her pencil back to her pencil sharpener as she started to sharpen it over and over again.

"Because if they're 'that' close…"

 ***Sharpen***

"There's going to be some trouble a brewing…"

 ***Sharpen***

"Oh she won't get in my way between me and Roman's marriage!"

 ***Sharpen***

Yang was immediately back to creeping out as the last words however snapped her out of it as she had to ask, "…Marriage?"

"Oh yes marriage!" Neo replied with rosy cheeks. "We're going to fall in love, get married, and then have tons of kids through hehe **'that'** of course!"

Neo's daydreams came back to her but not for long as Yang grabbed her shoulders and shook her back to reality.

"Newsflash Neo! He's a teacher and you're a student! You can't be in that kind of relationship! And besides…you need to get yourself checked out because that is really creepy! Really creepy!"

"Oh silly Yang…I know it can't be the case now. But after these four years are up…he's definitely going to be mine…one way or another~"

Yang shuddered at that as the next question she had to ask popped up in her head.

"So why do you even like him? What's so special about him?"

"It was so majestic Yang!" Neo exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and brought it to her face. She then looked up at the ceiling. "So there I was in my lovely dress this morning stuck up in a tree!"

"Um I'm pretty sure you mean your school uniform." Yang butted in.

"I was stuck up there for hours and hours with no way to get down from that fifty foot height!" Neo continued on, not noticing what Yang just said. "When all of a sudden, a man on a horse came down my way and saw my peril!"

She then brought a hand to her forehead. "He said so elegantly, [Don't worry miss, I'll save you!] And just like that, he flew up and carried me down bridal style from that tree! I of course had to ask what his name was as he said, [Roman my dear! We shall meet again!] As he left, he gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing from my sight! Oh how I thought I had lost him! To meet him again like this is a dream come true!"

Neo sighed as she brought her hands to her face, hiding her red face in there after retelling her events. Yang on the other hand, was just lost as confusion was written all over her face.

"Yeah…I don't believe that for a second. What I can believe was that you somehow got stuck on a tree, **AGAIN** , and had someone other than your dad save you this time."

"But Yaaang it is true! All of it!" Neo whined as her face came out of her hands to stare at Yang.

"Alright, alright I'll believe it!" Yang said as her mind on the other hand thought, _"Not…"_

"Oh thank you Yang! I knew I could count on you! But Nora!" Neo turned to look at Nora who was having fun poking at Ren's shoulder while the three were still chatting up. "I still need to know what's going on with them! Detective Neo is on the case!" Neo said with an arm in the air before putting on her imaginary cap and pipe. She would get to the bottom of this!

When lunch came around, she started to snoop outside the classroom, looking in-between every five minutes if Nora was in there. Nora didn't show up at all during lunch while people passing by didn't want to know what was going on.

Throughout the day, Neo kept on thinking what was going on with her and Roman as the day was getting closer and closer to the end. As soon as the last bell rang, Neo immediately jumped out of her desk and sprinted down the hallways.

Avoiding any teachers or staff who might slow her down, Neo was close to the class now. She hated the fact that her last class was so far away from Roman's, but now was not the time to fret.

"I have to get there now before anything happe-oh…my shoe's untied! Can't leave it like that!"

Neo went down on a knee as she started to tie her shoe up nice and tightly when all of a sudden, someone entered Roman's classroom.

"Alright! Now that that's over with! Time to go!"

Neo didn't hesitate anymore as she went full speed as she quickly got to Roman's classroom door.

"Roman! I need to ask you something…"

Right in front of Neo's eyes was something she couldn't believe. She wanted to look away but she couldn't at the same time. Horror and dread were on her face now with the scene that had unfolded in front of her.

There Nora was…as she placed a kiss on Roman's lips


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everybody! Thank you all for reading my story so far! One thing I'm going to point out, the characters are going to have their archetypes, but their personality will be different. This story is mostly going to focus on Neo and Roman with the characters being around or having their own chapters every so often. Yes I know that their actions or sorts will make them out of character, but this is what I've been imagining for a long time now.

I've been thinking of this story since the middle of season two. Why I didn't write sooner was that I was waiting to see what Neo sounded like. (Was really hoping that she sounded like an English Shinoa from Seraph of the End but was sad when all she did was gasp). So yes just warning again, characters are going to be completely different than how they are from their canon selves. (Thus the story being in an alternate universe). I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do from writing it! I don't know how long it will be (since I already have many chapters in mind), but I hope that you all have a good time reading it! Constructive criticism is always good in reviews so I look forward to seeing what I have to improve on.

If you ever want to talk to me, leave me a message. Thank you all for reading this and sorry if it's kinda long for an author's note!


	4. Chapter 3

Zwei High

Chapter 3 – Nora

Neo couldn't believe what she was witnessing. There in front of her, her friend Nora, locked lips with her soon to be husband.

"N-Nora…why…" Was all that the ice cream girl could mutter as the voice of Roman soon came afterwards.

" **NORA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** Roman said angrily as he pushed away the small orange hair girl in front of him.

Nora gave a wink and a giggle as she started to act all innocently.

"Oh come onnnnnnnn Broman! It was my way of saying hi after not talking to me for awhile!"

A little pout formed on her now as she crossed her arms, expecting him to apologize. Roman however wasn't falling for that trick as he facepalmed himself.

"Ok one, it's only been a day that I haven't contacted you! Two, I was busy getting my new waifu from the new game that I got! And three, **SIBLINGS SHOULD NOT KISS ONE ANOTHER!** "

The place went silent as Neo almost fainted from what she just heard.

" _Siblings…kissing one another like that…it can't be…but…incest."_ Said Neo in her inner thoughts.

" **IT'S FINE BROMAN!"** Nora shouted back, not one to back down in a screaming contest. **"AFTER ALL, WE'RE STEP-SIBLINGS!"**

" **STEP-SIBLINGS DON'T KISS EACH OTHER ON THE LIPS!"** Roman retorted.

" **YES THEY DO! I'VE SEEN IT ON TV AND MOVIES!"** Nora answered back.

" **THAT'S FICTION AND DOESN'T COUNT AS A REASON NORA! IT'S STILL SOMETHING THAT FAMILY MEMBERS SHOULDN'T DO!"**

The two started to glare at one another now as a small laughter broke the stare down.

"Hehehehe…hehehe…hehehe… **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Neo who was silent before now spoke up as the other two felt shiver down their spines.

" **THIS IS TOO GRAND! I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT I WAS PLANNING TO DO ANYMORE!"** Neo exclaimed as she hid the sharpened pencil behind her back as a ton of pencil shavings were down on the ground around her.

She walked up to Roman with a smile on her face.

"Hiya Roman! I wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier!" Neo said with a bright and cheerful face on her. The dark aura that came back on her was gone as she seemed to be her **"normal"** self again.

"Oh…um…n-no problem N-Neo!" Roman sheepishly replied. Sweat was falling down on his face as he quickly grabbed his bag and made a beeline to the door.

"Well now that school is over…" Roman said as he opened the door. "I bid you adieu…andIwillseyoutomorrow!" Was the last thing he said as he was already out of sight of the two girls.

Silence encompassed Nora and Neo now for a few seconds as Nora started to walk towards the exit as well.

"Um i-it-s good to s-see you too Neo but I just realized how busy I am with homework and well I don't want to stay and chat so Igottagotoo!" Nora said quickly as she try to run out, but was stopped when Neo took a death grip on her right arm.

No matter how hard, she couldn't break free from the small girl's grasp as she was suddenly thrown back inside.

"Eep!" Nora let out as she fell down to the ground.

Neo on the other hand after throwing down Nora, quickly closed and locked the door behind her. The dark aura that was gone suddenly came back now as it seemed to grow bigger. A slasher smile now appeared on Neo as she took out the pencil that was behind her back as she slumped over the fallen Nora.

Fear was on Nora's face as a small laughter emitted out of Neo.

"Hehehe oh Nora, Nora, Nora…you shouldn't have done that. You see I have fallen for that man as well and…two's too much of a crowd if you catch my drift…" Neo said as she started to run the pencil now up and down Nora's shirt.

Nora was even more creeped out now as the sliver of death was now felt by her. There's no way her best friend would kill her over a guy…right?

"P-Please Neo y-you don't understand!" Nora cried out.

"Ohhhhh but I do Nora…you're in love with him aren't you?"  
"Ah…" A small blush came on Nora's face as she instantly looked away. The answer was obvious.

"Ohhh Nora, Nora, Nora…you shouldn't lie to your feelings…it's bad for your health." Neo whispered into Nora's ear as she started to unbutton Nora's shirt.

"Eh!?" Nora turned around in shock and surprise as the pencil was now at her throat.

"Ssshhh…sshhh…" Neo put a finger to her mouth as she finally undid the last button.

The shirt split apart now as in front of Neo was the pinkness of Nora's bra.

"Oh myyyy Nora, I never knew you were hiding these~" Neo teased as she started to grope one of Nora's breasts. "I never knew they were this big~"

"N-Neo s-snap out of it…t-this isn't like you!" Nora cried out as small tears started to form. She didn't, no, couldn't believe that her friend was doing this. She expected maybe in the future Roman would do this but not Neo!

"Ohhh poor little Nora…you just don't know how I can be when someone pushes my buttons~"

A small eep came out from Nora again as Neo kept on groping more and more before raising the pencil into the sky.

"And with this Nora, **I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE STANDS IN MY WA-** "

"Excuse me" Came out a voice from the doorway that was suddenly opened. Neo turned her head to see who the perpetrator was as a shock came on her face. It was Roman.

"I forgot to get my 3DS and oh…" Roman said as he saw the two females on the ground. "Uhhh…" Roman didn't know what else to say as he saw his step-sister kinda naked, closed eyes, and red face as Neo was still slumped over her.

"N-Nevermind I can get it tomorrow…h-have fun you two…" And with that, he quickly shut the door and walked away as fast as he could.

Neo was frozen as her face was now red as well. Her lover just came in and saw all that. At that moment Neo knew, she fucked up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Neo cried out as she dropped the pencil, and hid her face in her hands as she drooped down on her knees.

Crying noises were coming out of her now as Nora slowly and quietly got up. She didn't want to know what was going on inside Neo's mind now as she buttoned back up her shirt and walked towards the door.

She looked back as Neo was still sobbing, not caring whether or not Nora was there. She knew how badly she fucked up as she let the tears just solidify her thoughts. Nora kept on inching out of the doorway as the sounds of bawling kept drowning her ears. She couldn't take it anymore as she went back and patted Neo on the shoulder before sitting down crisscross style.

"Care to talk about it Neo?" Nora asked, already emotionally spent as she didn't care what happened anymore, she could never leave a friend behind who was hurt and in need.

Neo took the offer as she quickly hugged Nora and cried into her shirt.

"I-It's awful Nora! R-Roman saw me and y-you and thought that w-we are l-lovers! I-I can't show my face around him again!" Neo broke off as she kept crying into Nora's shirt. All Nora could do was rub the back of her friends head as she tried to soothe the aching girl.

"There there it's alright. He probably won't think much of it and will probably forget about it with all the games he has to play. I'm pretty sure in a week he'll already forget that this happened and see us back as friends again!"

"Really…" Neo muttered.

"Really!" Nora replied as she beam fully smiled.

Neo gave a hug as she raised her head to look at Nora.

"Oh thank you thank you Nora! I-I'm sorry for what I've done! I-I didn't know what got into me! I-I saw you and R-Roman k-kissing and and then I-I-"

"Ssshhh ssshhh ssshhh" Nora smoothly said as she placed a finger on Neo's lips. "It's alright. I kinda did that too when I was around ten years of age." Nora sighed as she looked up.

"Whenever I saw someone talking or making fun of Roman…I felt a deep jealousy inside of me. I wanted to tell everyone that they were wrong of him and I usually did that with my fists. Heh, guess you and me aren't so different Neo."

"Hehe I guess so Nora." Neo smiled back as the two started to laugh. They continued to laugh for another minute as a question popped up into Neo's mind. Not wanting to hesitate, she had to ask.

"Hey Nora…what did you mean about Roman being made fun of…?"

"Oh…" Nora rubbed the back of her head as she let something slip out of her mouth. "Hehe…ummm can we forget about it?"  
A murderous intent was felt on Nora as Neo raised back the pencil from the floor as her eyes were now cold.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I get it! Please put it down and I'll tell you!"

Neo nodded and complied as she let the pencil down as the murderous aura now dissipated. A small sigh came out of Nora's mouth as she cleared her throat and began to tell Neo about Roman's past.

"It all started ever since Roman was born I guess. He didn't know his family as he was raised in an orphanage. His foster parents never seemed to pay too much attention to him and the other girls would often bully him. He felt darkness in his heart. You see Roman was raised in a girl's only orphanage. The only reason he was there was because all the other orphanages were far away or was too full to accept him. He lived in a poor area where there were more homeless people on the street than were ones with a place to live. All the girls picked on him because he was different. They would steal his food, call him names, and usually beat him up or play pranks on him. At first he would tattle on them, but he realized that his foster parents didn't care. They didn't care about any of the kids but on him, they didn't care the most. They just saw another burden that they hoped would die off sooner before leeching off them. Roman was always lonely. Even then, he would still study and read books that they had, hoping that one day he would get out of the hellhole and become better than the rest of them.

This would change when Roman was ten years old. You see there were these people who came to this area, hoping to adopt an older sister to raise and take care of their new born baby girl whenever the parents were busy. All the girls were in tip top dresses and big smiles on their faces, ready to get adopted by these people. When they were looking through the house however, they saw that hidden in the corner was a small boy. One who was all dirty and didn't seem to be in physical shape as he just look at the two with gloom in his eyes. Those people took pity on the boy and adopted him. That was the first time Roman saw light in his life."

Nora finished that small summary as she took a deep breath immediately afterwards.

Neo gasped after putting the pieces together. "You mean-"

"Yup." Nora nodded. "The one who adopted him were my parents."

"Wait…how do you know all of this?" Neo asked in confusion.

"Oh. That's because I kept pestering Roman to tell me about himself when I was young. He can pretty much break down and tell you anything if you bug him long enough."

"I-I see…" Neo replied as she made a mental note to herself to bug Roman if she feels that there's something going on.

"So you see…" Nora continued on. "After learning all of that, I knew I had to help. If I was the one who can always make him happy, put a smile on his face, or laugh, then I knew that I helped. After realizing all the troubles he had to go through and was still able to not be in despair, that's when I knew…that I fell in love with Broman."

Neo looked at Nora as she smiled. "Well with that, I guess I can't stop you Nora. No matter what I do, you'll always be in love with him."

"Yup!" Nora cheerfully replied. "I won't let anyone get my Broman! Speaking of…why do you like him Neo?" Nora asked as she pressed her face into Neos.

Neo now backed into a corner, sighed as she told Nora how she met Roman and what transpired.

"I see. So you got stuck in a tree, **again** , and Broman helped you out. Okay then Neo!" Nora said as she patted Neo on the shoulder. "I won't stop you from loving Broman but know this, I won't give up on him!"

"Neither will I!" Neo answered back as the two smiled at each other. Two friends going against each other in a friendly rivalry over the man they love.

The silence broke off as their stomachs started to growl.

"Oh…heh…" Nora said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe we should go get something to eat!"

"Yeah…" Neo answered back, her face having a bit of blush on it. Just then an idea popped up into her head. "Oh! Can we have some ice cream after we go eat Nora!?" Neo asked with delight in her voice.

"Sure Neo, sure we can." Nora replied as the two walked out of the classroom, hand in hand as they went to their food destination.

"If you **ever** pull that stunt on me again though, I'm probably going to break your legs. I'm not joking." Nora said.

"Hehe, I'll remember that." Neo replied.

The next day, Roman was left in confusion when he got to class early.

"Why are there pencil shavings on the floor…?"


	5. Chapter 4

Zwei High

Chapter 4 – Yang

"Stop right there Miss Xiao Long!" Came the voice of a white hair girl from across the hallway.

"Huh?" Yang turned around to look as the little female was now in front of her. The height difference between the two was quite noticeable. The white haired girl then spoke up.

"What are you doing outside in the hallway when class is starting!?"

"Oh…umm…ditching?"

" **DITCHING!?** " The girl was taken aback by the answer. "Why would you be ditching!?"

"Oh come on. Chillout Weissarino. Aren't you ditching as well?"

"Don't call me that! The name is Weiss Schnee!" The white hair girl said now known as Weiss.

"Bless you."

"No my name is Weiss Schnee!"

"Gazuntite."

"No my name is Weiss Schnee!"

"Gesundheit."

"No my name is-" Weiss cut herself off as she facepalmed herself. "Why do I even bother?"

"So why are you ditching as well Weiss?" Yang asked with a smug look on her face.

Weiss went red from the feeling that she was being made fun of.

"One, I'm patrolling the hallways to make sure no slackers are goofing off. Two, I'm able to do this because I'm Student Council President. Three, I have no class at this time considering how far advance I am intellectual wise compared to you." Weiss returned Yang's look with a smug face of her own. She's a year younger then Yang but in the same year as the blonde hair girl.

"And four, because it's my duty to make sure everyone is getting educated for a brighter future!" Weiss raised a hand and pointed to the ceiling while finishing that statement.

"Heh, doodee." Yang laughed a tiny bit from what she just said.

Weiss went red again. "I did not say that!"

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I heard you say doodee."

"I did not! I said duty! Du-ty!" Weiss made hand quotations on the emphasis of her word.

"Heh, doodee."

"Grrr…" Weiss was now starting to boil up as she kept stomping her right foot on the tiles over and over again.

"I'll catch you on the flipside Weiss baby." Yang gave her a blow kiss as she ran out of sight from Weiss.

Instead of Weiss chasing after her, the short statured girl just stood in the hallway as her face continued being red.

"Baby…"

Yang was nowhere to be seen until lunch time came around. Neo, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all decided to eat outside by the one of the tall trees considering that the weather was fine. There they all were, relaxing in the shade and eating their lunch when Yang come strolling around.

"Hi Yang!" All four of them said to their friend as the blonde gave a peace sign as she sat down by Neo.

"Maaaaaaaan I'm beat!" Yang cried out as she stretched her arms and lied down.

"Hm? But you weren't present during English." Jaune spoke up while the others remained silent. "Where were you?"

"Oh don't sweat about it Jauney boy. Let's just say I was busy." She gave a thumbs up and a grin to Jaune before her stomach started to growl. This caused Neo to offer Yang one of her sandwiches. Yang muttered a thanks as she took it and quickly scarfed it down.

The other three looked on in silence. They didn't know what to say or how to react as Yang's stomach started to growl again. The three looked at each other and nodded as they offered their food to Yang as well.

"No really guys it's alright. You don't have to do this."

"It's all good Yang!" Jaune said as he offered Yang half of his sub. "It's always good to help out a friend in need!" He then gave her a smile that was too dorkish to not laugh at as Yang accepted their offer.

"Thanks everyone." Yang took their offers as she started to chow down.

"Oh!" Neo said as she remembered. "Make sure you go see Roman as soon as you can! You don't want to be behind on homework!"

"Ok, ok, Neo, I'll make sure to do that."

All of them then started to talk about stuff that was happening in the news and other things as their lunch went by.

The day went on like any other day as Yang went inside Roman's classroom after school.

"Um I'm here to get my homework."

"Huh?" Roman looked up from his 3DS to see Yang a bit away from him. "Oh that's right! Here you go."

He took out the sheets of paper that Yang needed to complete as she went over and received them. She also saw on one of the desks Neo staring at Roman fore longingly.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh just ignore her. I don't know why but all she does is come in here, stare at the whiteboard, mutter some words here and there, then just leaves."

"Ohhh Romannn~" Neo muttered.

"Yeah like that." He went back to his game as he gave a shoo motion to Yang.

"I'll just be going now…"

The next morning, Roman was taking roll call.

"Neo."

"Here~" Neo said in her seductive voice as usual. Roman ignores it like usual as well as he continues on.

"Yang."

No response as Yang's desk was empty.

"Yang…" Roman asked again as he looked down on the role sheet, not noticing that Yang isn't there.

"Yang Xiao Long…"

He finally looked up.

"I guess she's not here the-"

"Here!" Cried out Yang from the doorway as she hurried herself in.

Her hair was all ragged, her clothes loose as there were barely any buttons connected, and she was out of breath. One could say she ran all the way to school.

"I-I'm here! P-Please d-don't mark me absent!"

Roman just looked at her before nodding.

"Alright then Yang. Take your seat and now everyone it's time to turn in your homework."

The students began passing their papers up to the front of the room as Yang pulled hers out. What was once a nice and perfect paper was now disheveled. There were torn marks everywhere, dirt on it and what looked like a smear of blood as well as it got passed up.

"Uhhh…" Roman decided to say no more once he saw the sight of it.

Class went on as usual as the class bell finally rang. Before Yang could leave however, Roman called her to his desk. He waited for all the other students to leave, even Neo, as he was finally alone with Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long…is there anything wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your paper." Roman held it up for her to see. "Why is it like this?"

"Oh umm…" Yang rubbed the back of her hand as she didn't answer.

"And why is there blood on it? Is something going on Yang? We're always here to help. To take care of our students is something the staff looks out for."

Usually Roman wouldn't even care if this type of stuff happened as he would be glued to his 3DS at the moment. He knew though that if he didn't ask about it, the other teachers and staff would rip him a new one. He wasn't liked already by most of them with his appearance and he didn't want to be close to being fired due to this. He gave a serious stare at Yang as she started to sweat.

"Oh that! Haha silly me!" She gave a playful knock on her head. "I woke up late, saw the time and hurried over here! I forgot to place the paper in my backpack so I ran while carrying it and tripped! That's why there's tear marks and a blood stain from it! It came from my nose when I tripped!"

"Then why wasn't there any blood on you when you came to class?"

"Oh. I went to the water fountain and cleaned my face before coming into the classroom!"

Roman kept on looking at Yang. She gave a grin back at him as the sweat seemed to stop dropping down her face as he gave a sigh.

"Alright then. Just make sure you wake up earlier and not be late to class. If I have to wake up early, you can too."

"Got it Roman! I'll see you later!"

With that, Yang gave a nod and a wave to Roman as he yawned before she walked away.

The days went on as usual. Sometimes Yang would be there at class and other days she wouldn't even come to school. Jaune took notice of this as he had to ask his other friends when they went outside to eat their lunch again.

"Hey uh guys…does Yang usually miss school?"

"What do you mean Jaune?" Asked Nora.

"Well I mean it's the fact that she doesn't seem to come to class every so often like she usually did during the first two weeks we had school."

"Oh yeah. This usually happens with her so we let it slide." Nora answered back as she started to chow down on her cheeseburger.

"But-"

"Nora's right." Neo butted in. "When I usually hanged out with Nora at middle school, Yang would sometimes be there and other days she wouldn't. We just came to accept it."

"But you guys shouldn't we be worried about her?"

"Why's that Jaune?" Ren asked. "It's her life and not ours. If there's something going on that she doesn't want to talk about it then we should let her be."

Jaune looked lost now as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But Yang could be in trouble!"

"If she was she would tell us about it." Neo said as she chewed a bit before continuing on. "If something is troubling her she would have told me. I've asked her before if anything is going on and she told me not to worry about it. Yang's not the type of person to lie Jaune, well not to friends anyway, we can trust her." She gave a smile that could melt any cold heart if one could gaze at it as Jaune sighed.

"You're right Neo. We should just let her be. She seems to do fine at classes anyway so it might just be she's tired and stays in at days. Yeah! That has to be it!" Jaune concluded.

"Hey!" All of a sudden came a shout as Weiss walked up to the four of them.

"I usually see you all with Yang! Is she here today?"

"No." They all said as Weiss was taken aback by this.

"What!? Is she ditching class again!?"

"We don't know." They all said. Neo decided to ask.

"Why do you want to know if Yang is here?" She gasped. "Could it be that you're in love with her!?"

" **NO! IT'S NOT THAT!** " Weiss yelled out as she started to stomp the ground. " **THE TEACHERS ARE ASKING ME SINCE I'M STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! ALL THE PRESSURE IS ON ME TO MAKE SURE EVERY STUDENT IS DOING WELL! IT'S MY DUT-JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE IS COMING TO CLASS REGULARLY!** "

She stopped stomping now as she calmed herself before continuing.

"Just make sure she comes to class more!" With that, Weiss left them alone as she quickly walked away to a corner. She clenched a hand as tears started to come out.

"Where are you Yang…I want to hear you call me baby again…"

It was now the end of the third week as Yang showed up to class again. Her clothes were back to its normal self, her homework wasn't destroyed, and she even made fun of Weiss's height before she came to class.

At lunch the gang brought out their food again while Yang didn't have any as usual. This brought back the normal response of the four of them offering her their food.

"It's alright you guys! I'm not even that hungry anyway-" Her statement was cut off as her stomach growled. The four of them still had the offer up to Yang as she bowed her head, said sorry and started to eat.

It was now the end of the school day. Jaune was walking down the hallway, ready to go home as he saw Yang getting ready to leave.

"Oh Yang!" Jaune said as he ran over to where she was. "Happy that it's finally the weekend?"

"You bet Jauney boy!" Yang smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I can finally relax, sleep, play video games, and can finally eat!"

"What was that last part?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Being able to play video games." Yang answered as she finished stretching. "I'll smell you later!"

Yang quickly ran off as she forgot that her backpack wasn't zipped up as her English book fell out.

"Yang your book!" Before Jaune could finish his sentence, Yang was already gone. He sighed as he placed it into his backpack. "I'll give it back to her on Monday."

Monday came around as Yang didn't show up to school again. Jaune was now worried as he didn't know where Yang lived as an important test was coming up on Wednesday. He knew she needed her book if she wanted to study. He knew exactly what to do.

He waited for the end of the school day as he went over to the staff office amd asked where Yang lived. They asked why he wanted to know as he responded that he wanted to return her book that she left in class for a test coming up. They nodded as they gave him a slip of paper where her address is. Jaune thanked them as he left.

"Alright she should be around here somewhere." Jaune said to himself as he was finally coming up to the address that was printed on the paper. It was in the middle of town as he came up to his destination.

"Huh? That can't be right…" Jaune looked at the paper, then back to the spot, then back to the paper as he crumpled it in anger. What was supposed to be the place where Yang lived was instead an empty lot. He had been fooled.

"Yang…where the hell are you…"

He sighed as he placed the ball of paper into his pocket as he walked away from the lot. He was now wondering why Yang would lie like that. Lying on an important paper like her transcript wasn't easy and how she got away with it, he couldn't tell.

He also felt frustrated. Frustrated that he been played with. It was one thing to make a fool out of him in class, but to make a fool out of him when worrying about them, he could not stand for.

"When I see Yang I'm going to make sure she won't hear the end of it. She'll definitely tell me what's going on…"

Jaune cut himself off as out of the distance, he spotted Yang. Even though she was wearing casual clothing, he knew that it was her as her long blonde hair stood out. He could feel himself boiling with anger as he followed her. She seemed to be doing errands as she had a bag of groceries in her arms as she continued to walk away from town. Jaune kept on following her as she didn't seem to notice him.

Yang kept on walking….and walking…and walking…and walking…and walking…and walking…until she finally got to a broken down apartment complex that was at the end of town.

Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were broken windows, doors off hinges, broken down cars, and a lot of other things that almost made him barf.

"She lives in this kind of place!?"

He almost lost sight of her as he couldn't help but gaze at everything around him as he heard a knock at a door. He looked up as he saw that Yang was on the second floor as she went inside the door. Jaune quickly ran up and was ready to knock on the door when he heard voices.

"Did you get what I wanted?" Came the sound of a gruff voice.

"Yes Uncle. Here."

"Good girl." There was silence for a bit before he spoke up. "Wait…where's my drink?"

"Uncle you know I can't get that. I'm underage."

"I don't care. You'll get me that drink one way or another or you won't get food tonight."

"But Uncle-"

" **DON'T BUT UNCLE ME! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME THAT DRINK!** "

A smack sound could be heard inside as a shrill followed after from another person. They sounded younger than Yang as the person started to cry.

" **NOW DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET ME MY DRINK!** "

A cough came out of him as Yang replied.

"Of course. Sorry Uncle Qrow."

While this was all going on, Jaune could feel his blood boil as he was clenching his fists. Anger was filled in his eyes.

" _How dare! How dare he do this to her!_ " He muttered as he heard the door being opened. There was nowhere for him to hide as Yang saw him.

"Ah!" Jaune cried out as Yang quickly stepped out and closed the door. She grabbed his arm and forced him away from the door as they went to the other side of the second story floor.

"What are you doing here!?" Yang cried out in anger as Jaune handed her her English book.

"Here. You need this." He said coldly as she took it. "You need to study for Wednesday's test."

"Oh…thank you…"

Silence filled the area as they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Jaune spoke up as his voice was a bit high pitched.

"Why…why aren't you asking for help?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you calling the police Yang!? This is abuse!"

"No it's alright Jaune…" Yang clenched her left arm. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not fine Yang! Look at yourself! Your cheek is red!'

"Ah…" She quickly brought a hand to cover her red cheek from where the slap took place.

"If you're not going to do it then I will." Jaune took out his phone. "I'll call the police in your place instead-"  
"No! You can't!" Yang cried out as she grabbed his arm. "Please don't call the police!"

"And why shouldn't I Yang!? I heard what happened! He hit you and that's a serious offense! Why shouldn't I call the police!?"

"Because if you do, Ruby and I won't have anywhere to go!"

"What…" Jaune dropped his phone as he stood there, a look of shock came on his face.

"My…my parents…are dead…" Tears came out of Yang now as she drooped down and continued to cry. Jaune waited as he placed his school coat around her. She clenched hard at it as she cried some more.

Finally when all her tears were now gone Jaune spoke up.

"What happened Yang?"

Yang got back up as she now drooped over the railing as she began her story.

"You see it all began when my little sister Ruby was born. My mother wasn't all right in the head to begin with after the divorce from my father as she went missing. No matter how long the searches went or how long the investigation, no one could find her. She was gone without a trace. Well anyways, Ruby's mother was always frail and the birthing of her daughter was the final straw."

"You don't mean-"

"Yup." Yang nodded. "Ruby's mother passed on after giving birth."

Jaune's eyes went wide after hearing that as Yang continued on.

"So after her death, my father got really depressed. He always had trouble sleeping so he would take sleeping medications to help him go to bed. He would continue to do this until one day he took much more than he should have and that was it. Dad was no more. With our parents now gone and no other relative we know about to take care of us, our last option was to live with Uncle Qrow. This all happened while I was six years old.

At first Uncle Qrow was super nice to me and Ruby. He would always listen to our demands of what we wanted to eat, buy us toys, and would read us a bedtime story every night. This all changed though when I was ten years old. You see my Uncle was caught in a scandal of having an affair with his boss's wife. Because of that, he immediately got fired. No other company wanted to hire him. Due to that he started drinking. At first it would be one bottle, but then it would be two. Then three. Then four. Then so on and so on. He would stop cooking, no longer buy us toys, and didn't read us bedtime stories anymore. That's when I started to take care of him and Ruby. We get by with welfare checks each month but it's just barely to live on. My Uncle likes to waste it on drinks and gifts for the boss's wife. She likes to come over every so often as me and Ruby get kicked out for those hours. And now that he's sick, I have to stay away from school time to time to get his medicine and take care of him."

Yang clenched her arm again as she finished.

"You see that's why I can't leave him Jaune. We have nowhere else to go. And besides…I still believe in my Uncle."

"You can't be serious Yang! Look what he's done to you! Who knows what could happen next! He could hit Ruby!"

"No! No he wouldn't! He promised me that he would never do that as long as I get him his medicine and booze whenever he needs it! He needs help and I believe that sooner or later he'll be back to his old self."

"Yang…" Jaune noticed that Yang started to shiver now as he sighed. "Alright I won't call the police. But if it gets worse later on, I won't guarantee that I'll stop myself from dialing them."

Yang started to tear up again.

"Thanks Jaune."

"Don't mention it Yang. Friends always need to look after one another."

"Yeah…friends need to look out for each other…"

It was now the next school day as Jaune and the others arrive to class. The school bell rang as Yang didn't arrive to class. A few minutes pass as Yang still didn't show up. Jaune was getting nervous.

"Ummm Mr. Roman!?" Jaune raised his hand as he asked. "May I use the restroom?"

"Yes Jaune you may." Roman replied as he went back to playing on his 3DS.

Jaune quickly left the room as he started to silently walk around the hallway. He made sure no one saw him as he dialed Yang's phone number. He got it yesterday after what happened as he would use it to make sure she was alright. The phone kept dialing and dialing before it dropped.

"Come on Yang where are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long!" Came the shrill of Weiss out of a corner of the hallway. "What are you doing skipping class again?"

"Oh come on Weiss baby don't be like that! I wasn't skipping class!"

"Oh I don't believe that!" Weiss reacted with a blush on her face. Jaune was now peeking at what was transpiring.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for so many days that everyone's worried about you! Do we have to call your guardian to make sure everything is alright?"

Jaune could see Yang was clenching her left arm as she was silent.

"If you don't speak up I'm going to have the principle call your place!"

That was all that Jaune needed to hear as he stepped out. "Oh there you are Yang! Thank you for helping me out!"

"Huh?" Yang and Weiss said as a look of confusion hit their faces.

"Oh hi Weiss! Didn't notice you there!"

Weiss could feel herself getting angry again as Jaune walked over to Yang.

"Thanks for helping me get to the restroom to stop my nosebleed! I didn't think it would ever stop!"

He gave a wink to Yang as a bulb lighted up in her head.

"Oh no problem at all Jaune! Glad I could help!"

"What's exactly going on!?" Weiss cried out.

"Oh well you see Jaune here had a nosebleed in class so I helped him get out and guided him over to the restrooms over here. I just walked around here a bit while waiting for him to finish."

"Mhm! What she said!"

The two of them smiled at Weiss as she sighed and turned around, walking away.

They both sighed in relief as Yang spoke up.

"Thanks for helping me out there Jaune. You're a lifesaver!"

"No problem Yang! I'll always be there to help a friend in need!"

A blush came on Yang's face as she quickly flicked Jaune on the nose.

"Oof! Hey! What was that for!"  
"For being so dorky! I'll always be there to help a friend in need! That's so lame!"

"It is not! I think it's something cool and heroic!"

"Yeah whatever Prince Charming." Yang said sarcastically. "Last one at Roman's has to buy the other lunch!" Yang told Jaune as she already had a head start.

"Hey! No fair! Wait for me!" Jaune cried out as he knew he was going to lose.

"And when I win I want the most expensive thing on the lunch menu!"

" **WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?** "


End file.
